Wake Up Aniki!
by GabrielSeductiveTrickster
Summary: A cute oneshot about little Sasuke who decides to creep on his brother, Itachi, while he is sick. Influenced by a short story manga on mangafox. Contains YAOI, BOYXBOY, INCEST, and the use of lollipops.. you've been warned!


**Warning: Incest, lime, brotherly love, etc you've been warned!**

**I apologize in advance at my failed attempt at a small lemon!**

**Thanks to my beta MoreThanABitCrazy29 :) you're awesome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was like any curious eight year old, still trying to figure out certain aspects of life. Such aspects of life included girls. He didn't enjoy their company, but tolerated them to an extent nonetheless, until they began to look at him in a way that made any Uchiha shiver, and not in a good way. He tried to understand why girls always acted the way they did.<p>

Like staring at boys as if they were the new Barbie doll out this year or strawberry cake. And right at that moment a group of girls had begun to squeal like baby pigs as he walked past them. His pace quickened, fearing that they would ambush him like last time. If only they used those skills at the academy, yet he gave them credit for their stealth. He was to say the least, impressed. Sasuke hit himself for not being careful. Being alert to one's surroundings is essential in being a ninja. Some Uchiha he was.

When Sasuke arrived home he, nonchalantly and with great fake interest, asked his mom the question that has been botheing him for the last week. The only thing she said was girls matured faster than boys, so therefore their mentality reached a level that boys didn't understand until they reached a thing called "puberty," whatever that was. He understood nothing of what she had said, so Sasuke only stared blankly at her. His mother ruffled his already unruly raven locks and said girls start to "like like" boys.

Sasuke still didn't understand, but nodded his head nonetheless. His mother smiled and took out a small jar filled with colorful wrappings. His coal eyes brightened immediately as he jumped around his mother. How could he have forgotten! It was lollipop Tuesday! Although, he didn't have much of a sweet tooth, unlike other kids his age, it didn't mean he enjoyed recieving a small piece of candy each week. His mother lifted the candy wrapped in red paper and began to give it to him.

He was about to grab it, when his mother pulled it away. Sasuke pouted and whined when she put her hands on her hips, a stern look on her delicate features. "Now Sasuke-kun, I'll give it to you until you promise me something," she told him. Sasuke looked at her expectantly and almost felt his jaw go slack when her mother spoke again.

"Itachi-kun is very ill so you musn't bother him."

"WHAT?"

Since when did Itachi-nii get sick? His big brother was immortal, yet a simple flu caused him to be sleeping in bed for the whole week. Sasuke couldn't believe it, his nii-chan was suffering and he couldn't do anything to help him. Then he frowned as another thought crept into his young mind. Wasn't Itachi-nii supposed to train him today? Sasuke felt a whine rise up in his throat when a look from his mother silenced it. His mother gave him the lollipop and shooed him away.

Sasuke's tiny shoulders slacked a little in disappointment and went to his room when he noticed that Itachi-nii's room was just down the hallway, and it tempted him. It wouldn't hurt to check on his beloved brother did it? Just a peek wouldn't hurt. Sasuke crept back to look in the kitchen and saw his mother begin cooking dinner. Good, that gave him time to check on his brother and run the hell out of there.

He quickly made it down the hall, careful as not to make too much noise. He quietly opened the door and winced when it creaked loudly. Sasuke stilled at the sounds of pots and pans abruptly stopped. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and a bead of sweat slid down his pale temple. The sound of water boiling on the stove made him sigh in relief. He opened the door wide and slowly crept inside. His bare feet felt comfortble on the soft carpet as he wiggled his toes.

The room was dark, save for the light. The room was surprisingly untidy with clothes strewn across the floor, scrolls undone from their strings, and if he didn't know any better, some dirty magazines. Sasuke was quite old enough to understand that, like girls, boys also began to do some funny stuff. A soft hue of pink adorned his pale cheeks as he tried to ignore the mass of magazines. Who would've thought Itachi to be a perv.

"Psst, Aniki! Are you awake?"

The big lump beneath the pile of blankets didn't budge. Sasuke looked annoyed and walked to his brothers bed. Piles and piles of blankets were mounted on Itachi, who by the way, was sleeping. His black bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead and a blush permanant on his face. Itachi looked younger, more like his age. Sasuke was almost glad that he got the flu, Aniki worked too hard. Sasuke shook his foot, but still no response. He pouted and lifted up the covers as he dove under them, careful as not to smudge them with his lollipop. He nuzzled against the soft material of his brothers bed and puffed.

"Without Itachi-nii around, it's so booring.."

Sasuke crawled further into Itachi's bed until he came face to face with his clothed crotch. He poked it with his lollipop and finally gave it a good squeeze. Sasuke jumped when Itachi turned on his side. He looked at with great interest as he kept poking it. A frown adorned his pouty lips when he knelt next to his feverish brother. Why is Aniki's peepee different than his?

Sasuke's hand rubbed against his brother's crotch in a gentle manner. Itachi's peepee began to feel warm under his touch and it swelled under his pajamas. Itachi made a small noise, almost like a mewl when Sasuke ran his hand up and down his length. Unconciously, Itachi's legs spread wide as he lay back.

"Maybe this place got a cold too!"

Sasuke opened his brother pajamas and stared at the hard length in his small hand. It was red and felt warm, yet wet. He circled it with his hand and began to jerk him off. Sasuke noticed that some white stuff was coming out. His finger tapped against the slit and grimaced when a thin line of pre cum stuck to his finger. He rubbed the head multiple times, ignoring the wimpers and moans spewing from his brother's lips. Itachi opened his eyes and realized he wasn't jerking himself off.

"S-Sasuke! W-what are you doing?"

"Eh.. Aniki are you bleeding!"

Itachi sat up quickly, but fell back down when Sasuke gave him a gentle squeeze. "St-stop, Ahh," Itachi moaned as he threw his head back. Sasuke rubbed faster and looked innocently as his brother. Itachi was tossing his head and moaned loudly when he did it.

"Itachi-nii, why is it hard and wet? See!"

"Nn.. Sasuke, th-that's enough. St-stop touching."

Sasuke looked confused and then blew on his brother's crotch. "Ahh, n-no, S-Sasuke, d-don't," Itachi mewed," st-stuff will c-come out." Sasuke widened his eyes and quickly panicked. "EH! You mean you're gonna pee?"

Itachi groaned and reached his hand aimlessly to Sasuke, anything to get him to stop. "Itachi, if you pee, mom is gonna get mad!," he told him, "we need a plug!" Sasuke looked frantically around when he realised that he had a forgotten lollipop in his hand.

"Itachi-nii we'll use this!"

"W-what? W-wait!"

Itachi's pleas fell on deaf ears as Sasuke stuck his lollipop in the slit. Itachi threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Sasuke stared at his brother's long length standing proud with his lollipop stuck in the head. "Ahh, Sasuke, ahh, take it-" Itachi groaned as he tried not to give in the rolling waves of pleasure.

"-ut"

"Eh, did you say something Aniki?"

"-Out. Take it out.."

Sasuke protested, but Itachi reassured him with a small smile. "But if I do, you're gonna pee!" he told him as he waved his hands around. Itachi shook his head and moaned again. Sasuke then took out his lollipop. He yelped in surprise when white goo splattered across his face. "Itachi! This isn't pee!"

But Itachi didn't hear because he passed out from too much excitement.

xXx

6 years later

Sasuke, now older, smirked at his brother. They were in the same predicament. He waved an unwrapped lollipop in his brother's face who was dying of embarrassment. "You know Itachi, this reminds me alot of that time when you-"

"No! I was hoping you would have forgotten!"

Itachi coughed repeatedly and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "There, there," he soothed. Itachi blushed as he looked away. "I told you to forget," he mumbled. Sasuke smirked and leaned across his sick brother, his lips faintly touching his ear. "How could I forget Aniki," he breathed in his ear, "after all, I love you."


End file.
